Death Is Only The Beginning
by kobra101
Summary: After falling thru the veil in the department of mysteries Sirius Orion Black finds himself in an alternate universe as Itachi ruto/Harry Potter/Bleach/Vampire Diaries Crossover Lemons Yuri(femslash) Grey/Godlike/Immortal Hybrid/Badass/Master Swordsman/Fuinjustsu God-Itachi AU Harem Multi Bloodline Rinnegan/EMS/Mokuton/Electromagnetism/Mindreading


**Story Title-** Death Is Only The Beginning

Naruto/Harry Potter/Bleach/Vampire Diaries Crossover Lemons Yuri(femslash) Grey/Godlike/Immortal Hybrid/Badass/Master Swordsman/Fuinjustsu God-Itachi AU/Alternate Dimension Harem Multi Bloodline Rinnegan/EMS/Mokuton **/(xmen)** Electromagnetism(magneto)/Mindreading(professor x)/Zanpokto.

 **Summary-** After falling thru the veil in the department of mysteries Sirius Orion Black finds himself in an alternate universe as Itachi Uchiha.

 **Rating** -Mature language/violence/strong sexual content.

 **Category** -romance/adventure/humor.

 **Note** -As a side effect of going thru the veil he will have the **knowlege/abilites/powers/techniques/chakra/spirtual pressure** of itachi/madara/hashirama/mito/tobirama/minato/pein/aizen/byakuya kuchki/magneto/professor will mark his mates by biting them on the neck/shoulder and injecting his chakra/spiritual pressure into them this also grants them eternal youth/immortality and instant healing/regeneration and increases their chakra/spiritual pressure to bijuu/head captain level also at the time of the marking he can choose to give them 1 of his bloodlines or they will just have control of all 5 his knowledge of the shinobi arts is given upon recieving the mark.p.s a side effect of the mate mark is it ages/deages them to their peak physical age which in this fic will be note i said mark not have sex also i labeled him grey hes not good or bad he will be a hero to some and evil to others now for the lemons here are the acceptable types pussy/anal/oral/footjob/titjob/handjob/3some/4some/lesbian/underage try to have each mate in at least 1 lemon.

 **Pairings-** Itachi/harem Naruko/Hinata **Bleach-** Itachi/harem Ichigo/Rukia

Important/Story Outline-

 **Timeline-** just before the uchiha will be known as Itachi Uchiha he will remember being sirius black but as far as he is concerned sirius black is dead he is now Itachi kills all the uchiha except his mother mikoto and his little sisters satsuki and the massacare he stays in the village by him and sarutobi making it look like danzo killed the clan their proof is that danzo has shusui uchihas eye after danzos execution sarutobi announces Itachi Uchiha as the godaime is also placed under the CRA(clan restoration act)In this universe naruto/sasuke/haku and gaara are all is alive but in a coma only sarutobi knows her status but after Itachi becomes the godaime sarutobi tells him and he uses his power to heal makes himself co-sensei of team 7 with kakashi sarutobi takes over as hokage while itachi is on missions the teams are as follows 7-naruko/satsuki/hinata 8-kiba/sakura/shino 9/10-cannon 11-senseis-anko/zabuza(after wave)izumi/haku(after wave).The following are not virgins-tsume/kushina/mikoto/tsunade/tsunami all the others are virgins.

 **Bleach Timeline-** just before ichigo saves rukia from being executed itachi appears from a senkaimon right when there preparing to execute her but before ichigo shows up.(thanks to his mindreading itachi knows whats going on)

 **Story Arcs-Part 1-Naruto-** 1st-Massacare.2nd-Godaime.3rd-CRA/Kushina Awakens/1st wife Anko Mitarashi.4th-Wave/2nd Wife Tsunami.5th-Kiri Civil War.6th-3rd Wife Mei Terumi/Chunin Exams Begin.7th-The Forest Of Death/Ankos Savior.8th-Prelims.9th-Love Blossoms/Training For The Finals/4th wife Kurenai Yuhii.10th-Finals/Invasion.11th-Search For Tsunade/The Akatski/Orochimarus Death.12th-Suna-Konoha Alliance/Marraige Contract/5th Wife Temari Sabaku. **Part 2-Bleach-** 1st **-** 6th Wife Kyoka Suigetsu/Soul Society/Day OF Execution/Itachi Vs Byakuya.2nd-Aizens Betrayal/Kyoka Suigetsu Vs Kyoka Suigetsu/Itachis power-Aizens Fear.3rd-7th Wife Orihime Inoue.

 **Note-Bleach-** 1st arc after itachi and kyoka make love she tells him he needs to go to soul society to truly master his soul reaper powers and sends him thru a to kyoka being his wife and her love for him itachi has mastered her abilities far beyond aizen can ever dream of doing.(the kyoka suigetsu aizen weilds is male itachis is female the same goes for senbonzakura byakuyas is male itachis is female however both sode no shirayukis are female but they are different spirits)

 **Note-** All Itachis marriage ceremonies are peformed by sarutobi as the sandaime.7th arc-No curse mark for satsuki anko saves her from orochimaru allowing her to escape then itachi saves in the following arcs 3rd/4th/6th/7th/9th/12th/Part 2-Bleach **-** in the 9th arc between the 9th arc kakashi trains satsuki/jiraya trains naruko and teaches her the secret to the shadow clones then she uses it to master her wind element and the rasengan one handed/toad summoning/kyuubis chakra 1st tail.10th arc itachi/mei/sarutobi face orochimaru fights as follows itachi/hashirama mei/tobirama sarutobi/orochimaru itachi defeats the edo tensei with his amaterasu mei with her lava seeing this orochi flees.11th arc itachi reveals his rinnegan and uses the human path to kill orochi by ripping his soul out of his body this also causes orochis curse marks to akatski pair is kisame/konan itachi gets konan to spy for him on the akatski.

 **Harem-** kyoka suigetsu/sode no shirayuki(shira)/senbonzakura(senna)(bleach)/anko/yuugao/kurenai/hana/tsume/kushina/mikoto/satsuki/izumi/mei/konan/koyuki/tsunami/tsunade/shizune/fem gaara aka gaia/naruko/hinata/hanabi/ino/ayame/haku/temari/yugito/samui/fuu/kurotsuchi/oc(ryota from neo yodaime hokage). **Bleach-** orihime/rangiku/yoruichi/soifon/momo/tatsuki/nel/harribel/sunsung/apachi/milarose.

 **Authors Note-** itachis zanpokto are as follows kyoka-pale blue blade dark blue hilt/shira-dark blue blade black hilt/senna-blood red blade/petals black hilt.

 **Abilities** Mindreading/Eternal youth/immortality instant healing/regeneration empath/emotion sensor unlimited chakra/spiritual pressure elemental manipulation without handsigns mastery over life/death(can bring the dead back to life/control the aging process)soul absorbtion(fuinjutsu). **zanpokto** -kyoka suigetsu/senbonzakura/sode no shirayuki.

 **Details** - **Shinobi Rank-SSSS**. **Signature moves/techniques** hado#4 byakurai/shunpo/cero/bala/fire style-great fire annihilation/shinra tensei/bansho tenin/chibaku tensei/raikiri/kirin/hirashin/rasengan/rasenshuriken/shi bushin(blood clone)kage bushin/sage mode(dark blue color around eyes blue slit pupil black background).

 **Naruto-** timeline-starts pre-series then thru canon.

 **Notes** -in this world naruko takes cannon narutos place also she was never abused or harmed at least physiclly everyone just ignores her or calls her sharingan is blue/black not red/black his rinnegan is blue with black rings not for trainning i will only do summaries for that like for instance i will say it took Itachi 2 weeks to master all 5 elements and 3 months to master his rinnegan.

This is just the ideas/basis for the story parts of the story may be different basiclly this is my outline for always it is up for adoption.i will continue it but anyone can take over for me or use some my ideas from this outline for a different story it doesnt bother you do good luck.


End file.
